Orbits
by Brandywine421
Summary: What happens when Ryan starts to make friends outside of Seth? One-shot.


_AN: This is an AU story where Lindsay IS NOT Caleb's illegitimate daughter and Seth and Alex are a happy couple and Summer and Zack are also a happy couple. Set after The SnO.C. Episode. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything OC related. _

* * *

Ryan answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello?" 

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, who's this?" He didn't recognize the voice immediately, his brain was still slow with sleep. He'd fallen asleep on his bed with his homework.

"It's Summer…"

"Hey…" Ryan was surprised.

"I need a favor…are you busy?"

"No, no, what's up?" He was already sitting up and listening intently.

"Well…this is so stupid…"

Ryan was concerned now. "Tell me…"

"My stepmonster's unconscious and I can't get her out of the driver's seat and…"

"Where are you? Is she hurt?"

"The pier…she's drunk, the bitch…"

"Give me ten minutes…" Ryan could hear the anger in Summer's voice but underlying it was utter frustration.

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah. I'm biking though, so be patient."

"You won't tell Cohen?" She whispered into the phone.

"You called me. I'm coming" he said, hanging up. It was a surprising call, but he'd help if he could.

* * *

Ryan chained his bike to the rack and jogged toward Summer's Mercedes. He'd seen her from across the parking lot, the short girl was standing inside the opened door cursing angrily. 

"God!" Summer was yelling as he joined her. "She's so retarded…"

"Hey…she's out, Summer. I'll put her in the back…" Ryan said, stepping in front of her. Ryan lifted the older woman out of the seat as Summer opened the back door so Ryan could lay her inside.

Summer slammed the door, still cursing under her breath. Ryan put his hands on her trembling shoulders. "Can I drive you home?"

"You don't mind?" She asked, clearly relieved.

"I'm not busy. And you can't leave her in the car once you get home. Come on," Ryan said. He wondered why Seth had never mentioned Summer's stepmother was like this.

* * *

Ryan carried Summer's stepmother inside and followed Summer's directions to the master bedroom. 

Summer was sitting in the kitchen when he returned.

"Thanks," She murmured, embarrassed now that everything was settled.

"You okay?" Ryan knew that the way her emotions had switched from anger to despair wasn't normal. He was worried about her. He knew the strain of dealing with unstable parents.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming," She said quietly.

"No problem." Ryan sat down beside her. "Where's Zack?"

"At one of his father's things. I didn't want him…to see."

"I won't say anything, Summer. I know how it is to have a mom…like that."

She nodded with realization. "I'm…I'm sorry. For calling you."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not. You always have to come to the rescue," Summer said.

"It's cool. We're friends. We help each other. Feel free to call me, Summer," Ryan said. He looked at her. "You want to get out of here?"

"Where?" She muttered.

"Away from here. The beach? I have no money," He admitted.

"Sure. You drive," She smiled, holding out her keys.

Ryan drove to the beach and they settled onto a towel on the dunes.

"So. How's your year?" Summer asked, unable to handle the silence anymore. They were both relaxed but she knew that Ryan wouldn't talk unless she started the conversation.

"Okay, I guess. Uneventful."

"How was your summer?" She clarified.

"It sucked."

She laughed. "Mine, too."

"I am so tired of starting over," Ryan sighed. "So I'm just trying to stay low key. See how long I can stay out of trouble."

"Can't be easy when you hang out with Cohen," Summer said.

"Yeah, well, what can I do?" Ryan smiled.

"So, Chino, what do _you_ like to do?"

"I…I don't really know. I'm a sheep," he joked.

"There has to be something you like to do besides fighting and burning down houses," she teased.

"Well…I really like movies. I never went to the movies before I moved here so I'm grossly uneducated when it comes to pop culture."

"We should go to a movie sometime."

"Yeah, Seth would love that," Ryan snorted.

"Well, if you ever get bored…we could hang out."

"Thanks. I might take you up on that sometime. Zack was telling me about this 80's movie festival in a couple of weeks and I was going to ask my friend Lindsay," Ryan replied.

"What about Cohen?"

"He's got to work. I wouldn't tell him if I saw you there," he added.

"What does it matter that we're friends?"

"Because. You know Seth. He wants you back and I'm supposed to be helping him. If he thinks we're friends, he's going to be trying to capitalize on that," Ryan sighed. "I'd rather have a little Seth-free time."

"I can see that. I don't want to deal with it either. It's the same with Marissa, I guess."

"Yeah. But we can still be friends."

"We are. Thanks for tonight."

"No problem." Ryan stared out at the ocean. "Where's your dad?"

"Out of town. She insisted on going out and…and I couldn't let her go out like that. She snatched my purse at the restaurant and crawled in the car, the bitch," Summer muttered.

"Well, if you ever need help…I can keep my mouth shut," Ryan said.

"Thanks." She knew that it was true.

* * *

"Hey, Ryan. What's up?" Zack asked, walking out with Summer a few weeks later. 

"Hey guys." Ryan was sitting on the curb in front of Harbor with his leg outstretched in front of him.

"Why are you here so late?" Summer asked.

"Can I beg a ride?" Ryan asked. "Seth, sort of, forgot me, and I twisted my ankle in gym today…" Ryan didn't mention that he'd seen the Rover speeding off as soon as he'd made it to the bottom of the steps or the fact that Seth didn't have to be at work until seven.

"Sure, man, I'll get my car," Zack offered, hurrying off.

"Thanks."

Summer remained beside him. "Where are Sandy and Kirsten?"

"Court, I think. Usually I'd walk but…I can't really do that today," He replied, motioning toward his ankle. He'd left messages for both Cohens but they hadn't left any messages for him in the office.

"That sucks. Is your ankle okay?"

"I'm going to see if Sandy can drive me to the doctor's later," Ryan admitted.

"Well, my Dad's at the hospital…" Summer said. "He could take a look at it."

"I'm sure it's nothing…" Ryan said immediately, flushing.

But Summer was already calling her dad. She arranged for him to meet them in his office.

Zack drove and Ryan finally stopped arguing with Summer about halfway there.

Ryan was surprised but he was actually having fun with Summer and Zack. He was relaxed when Summer's father came into the office.

"Mr. Atwood. Summer and Zack speak very highly of you. What's the problem?"

"I sprained my ankle but I've had ice on it all day and it's still swelling…" Ryan explained.

"I'll take a look at it, can you follow me?"

Ryan limped after the doctor out of the office.

* * *

Dr. Roberts returned with Ryan on crutches. 

"That sucks, man," Zack said sympathetically.

"It's a clean break. You won't be in the cast for too long. I'll give you the number of an orthopedist and call your parents tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, Dr. Roberts," Ryan said.

"Come on, Chino. Thanks, Daddy," Summer said, kissing him on the cheek and leading them out of the office.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry for ruining your afternoon," Ryan said.

"You're the one on crutches," Zack replied. "Stop apologizing."

"The Cohens still aren't home?" Summer asked.

"Not yet. I left Sandy a message," Ryan answered.

"Why don't you come with us? We were going to rent some movies and order take out," Zack said.

"I can't."

"Why not? What else do you have to do?" Summer asked.

So Ryan found himself watching movies with Summer and Zack and eating wings. He was having a nice time despite knowing he'd be on crutches for six weeks.

It was after ten when Zack drove him home. He went to the poolhouse immediately and started on his homework.

His phone rang around eleven.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, are you okay?" Sandy asked. "I got these messages just now, you broke your ankle?"

"Yeah…"

"So…are you okay?"

"Yeah. Summer took me to her Dad's. I have to wear a cast for six weeks and I'm supposed to see an orthopedist."

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Have you talked to Kirsten?"

"Seth's not even home. But I am going to need a ride to school for a while."

"I'm sorry, kid. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Ryan fell asleep and woke up early for school the next day. Sandy hadn't shown up and he didn't see any movement in the main house. 

His phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Lindsay. You up?"

"Yeah."

"You ready for the quiz today?"

"I think so. You?"

"Almost. How about I pick you up and we can study before class?"

"That'd be nice. But I've got a broken ankle so I'm a little slower than usual."

"Oh no, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When will you be here?"

"Half an hour?"

"I'll be out front."

Ryan took a shower, careful to keep his cast dry and got dressed for school. He limped through the house and when he got to the driveway, Lindsay was already waiting.

She was sympathetic and made sure she dropped him off close to the entrance. They went to the library and were studying when Zack sat down.

"How're you doing, man?"

"Okay. Pop quiz today. This is Lindsay," Ryan introduced.

"I think we have trig together," Lindsay nodded.

"Well, that movie thing is this weekend and I was seeing what plans we should make," Zack said.

"You still want to go?" Lindsay asked Ryan.

"I guess. I'm pretty good on the crutches," Ryan shrugged.

"Great. How about dinner first and then we'll go over early and get our seats?" Zack suggested.

"Sounds good. Lindsay?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," She agreed.

"Cool, I'll talk to you later," Zack said.

* * *

"Dude! What the hell happened?" 

Ryan leaned back and regarded Seth. "Yesterday, you left without me."

"I was late for work with Alex…" Seth started. "You didn't say…"

"I left you four messages. I broke my ankle in gym yesterday."

"Damn, I'm sorry, man…" Seth stammered.

"Whatever," Ryan sighed,

"You're mad…" Seth realized.

"Of course not. When have I ever gotten mad at you? You're infallible," Ryan said, leaving his lunch untouched and limping away.

* * *

Seth was waiting outside Ryan's last class. "Hey, ready?" 

Ryan stared at him for a second before lowering his gaze. "I've got a ride, Seth. You better go, I'd hate for you to be late to work again," he said. He turned and started limping away.

"Man, I'm sorry about…"

"Stop apologizing, Seth," Ryan said, meeting Lindsay at the end of the hall.

* * *

"Kirsten?"

"Hi, Ryan," she answered, not looking up from her laptop.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need 30 dollars," Ryan said tentatively.

She glanced up. "Okay. What for?"

"I have a doctor's appointment and the copay's 30 dollars…"

She noticed his crutches. "Oh, Ryan, what happened?"

"I broke my ankle. Didn't Sandy tell you?"

"He stayed in LA last night, sit down…" She urged.

"It's fine, I've been sitting down at school all day," He replied, shifting his weight.

"You went to school? When did this happen?" She made him sit down.

"Yesterday. Summer's dad fixed me up but I have to see an orthopedist today, maybe get a lighter cast…" Ryan admitted.

"When?"

"About twenty minutes. Summer's taking me, we're going to Zack's afterwards."

She was pulling out money. "Is 30 enough? Do you have prescriptions?"

"I can't have them filled without a parent," Ryan admitted.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did…and Sandy knew," Ryan stammered, flushing.

"I'm sorry, Ryan…do you want me to come with you?" Kirsten offered. She felt badly for scolding him, not to mention guilty for her oversights.

"You're busy. It's fine. I'm just…broke. I wouldn't ask you for the money otherwise, it's really nice that I'm on your insurance as it is," Ryan whispered.

Kirsten was hurt. She hadn't bought him anything since his return from Chino and as she thought about it, he hadn't asked for any money. She held out a wad of cash with a shaky hand.

He plucked a 20 and 10 from the roll and then replaced it in her hand. "Thanks. I'll pay you back," He said, leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Marissa approached Summer Friday at lunch. "Hey, Sum. You and Zack want to come out with me tonight?" 

"Can't. Other plans. A rain check?" Summer asked.

Marissa spotted Zack talking to Lindsay across the patio. "Sum, isn't that Ryan's friend?"

"Yeah. Lindsay. She's nice."

"Really? Have you…have you seen Ryan?"

"A little," Summer shrugged.

"How is he?"

Summer looked at her pointedly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. DJ and I…we're still together."

"Good. Still drinking?"

"Not…not today," Marissa replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Summer sighed.

"Then what are your other plans?"

"I'm hanging out with Zack."

"Oh. Call me later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kirsten was on the phone when Sandy came in. 

"Thank you, Dr. Roberts," Kirsten said, putting the phone down.

"What's that all about?" Sandy asked, kissing her.

"Summer's dad. He looked at Ryan's ankle."

"I can't believe I forgot, how is he?" Sandy gasped.

"He asked me for money yesterday to go to the doctor. He'll be on crutches for six weeks and we didn't even know. He couldn't get his prescriptions filled, I picked them up for him today," Kirsten said. "Has he asked you for any money since he's been back?"

"No, but…"

"He's been using his own money. For everything outside of school. I called his bank, he's used all the money he saved this summer…"

"Where is he?" Sandy asked.

"Seth's working, he says Ryan's not with him. Ryan doesn't have a cell phone so…" Kirsten said, clearly upset.

"Honey, I'm sure he's fine…"

"We're supposed to be parents first…we're not his parents, we don't take care of him, we're like his landlords…" She started.

"Honey…"

"I'm giving him a credit card. Seth has one, so should he. And a cell phone. Seth spent the summer in Portland spending our money while Ryan busted his ass at a construction site…it's…Sandy, how could we do this?"

"Kirsten, calm down…" Sandy sighed. "We'll talk to him when he gets home, okay?"

"I'm going to wait for him in the poolhouse," Kirsten said.

"I'll come with you. We can catch up," Sandy followed her out. "Figure out how to make this better.

* * *

"Thanks, guys. I had a lot of fun," Ryan said. 

"Us, too," Summer smiled.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"Please. Bye, guys," Ryan said, limping into the house. He saw both Kirsten and Sandy's car in the driveway but he didn't find them inside. He started to the poolhouse and was startled to see them kissing on his bed. He immediately turned around and went back into the main house.

He'd had a good night. Lindsay was fun and she actually listened to him and was interested in what he thought. He liked her. They'd been hanging out a lot and she'd finally accepted that they were 'dating'. And Zack was a genuinely good guy, he didn't know how he'd explain that one to Seth. Summer seemed very happy with him.

He sat down on the couch. He knew that Sandy and Kirsten were probably waiting for him but he wasn't going to interrupt. He stretched out, keeping his ankle elevated and closed his eyes. He'd try the poolhouse again later.

* * *

"Look," Kirsten said, pointing at the couch. 

"We're definitely batting zero this week," Sandy whispered. They'd fallen asleep in the poolhouse and when they woke up it was after two a.m. He turned off the lamp and covered Ryan with a blanket.

Ryan jerked awake, startled. "Hey…"

"Hey," Sandy smiled. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You guys were…I decided to give you some time," Ryan stammered. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"How's your ankle?"

"It's okay," Ryan shrugged. "Still broken, you know?"

She handed him his prescriptions.

"Thanks," He said, clearly surprised.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Sandy said.

"Am I in trouble? I was home on time," Ryan said, getting to his feet.

"No, Ryan. You're not in trouble," Kirsten replied.

Ryan nodded and limped from the room.

"The only time we talk to him is when he's in trouble," Kirsten whispered.

"We'll both be here tomorrow. We'll talk to him. Get all this straightened out."

* * *

"Hey." Seth was sitting at the end of his bed when he woke up. 

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Tennish."

"Your mom gave me these pills and they kicked my ass. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. For forgetting you and being totally self-absorbed again and…"

"It's cool, man. We're cool," Ryan replied. He didn't expect Seth to change, he was always going to be the same.

"Yeah? So. Where'd you go last night?" Seth asked.

"Out with Lindsay," Ryan shrugged.

"Really? You like her?"

"Yeah. I do," He nodded. He'd liked her for a while.

"So, just you and her?" Seth asked.

"How's Alex?" Ryan asked. He saw where this was going already.

Seth paused. "Fine." He looked at Ryan for a long moment. "So. I'm just going to come clean. Marissa called and said Summer and Zack went out with you guys last night."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah."

"Dude…so you're like 'in' with Summer now?"

"I'm friends with Summer. And Zack," Ryan added.

"Does she talk about me?"

Ryan stared at him.

"Dude, come on," Seth urged.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of you and Summer. Not anymore."

"That's totally not fair," Seth protested.

"She's my friend, Seth…"

"You're _my_ friend, it's like betrayal for you to hang out with her and Zack," He retorted.

"You'd rather me sit at home? God, man, other than you, I have no friends, Summer and Zack are fun to hang out with…" Ryan started.

"So, you're picking them over me?"

"You're making me choose?" Ryan asked.

Seth hesitated before nodding. "Yes, I am."

"Fuck you, Seth," Ryan said, reaching for his crutches and getting to his feet before limping into the bathroom.

* * *

"How're you doing, kid?" Sandy asked when Ryan came out of the bathroom. He'd just finished his shower and was hoping for a few minutes to get his head together before going inside. 

"Fine. I'll be out in a few minutes," Ryan said, grabbing his clothes and ducking back into the bathroom. His broken ankle had added to the time he took to get ready but he was trying to adjust.

Sandy was waiting by the bed when he came out.

"What's up?"

"Sit down. We need to talk…"

Ryan's stomach dropped immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you've done. It's what Kirsten and I have done…or haven't done…"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked carefully.

"With Caleb's case…we haven't really had a chance to spend any time with you or Seth…we weren't here to take you to the doctors or…"

"I'm fine, Sandy. It's all taken care of…" Ryan started.

"You had 2,000 dollars in your bank account when you moved back. How much do you have now?" Sandy asked.

"Oh…yeah, well…"

"You didn't say anything. Seth, he's got money, he's been using our money like water- take all summer for instance and now…why would you think you're not entitled to the same thing?" Sandy asked when he didn't continue.

Ryan shrugged. "I'm not your son. I don't mean it to sound all cold, but it's true. When I was here last year, you gave me an allowance but no one's mentioned it since I've been back. I just figured…"

Sandy was shaking his head. "We've all had a lot on our minds and so have you. Your money, it's your money…we're supposed to provide the money you need for necessities…and you are legally my son now…"

"Sandy. What's this all about?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, you broke your ankle and we don't even know what doctor you're going to…we haven't given you any money at all and you…"

"I don't want to add on to your problems, Sandy. I'll be okay…"

Sandy was staring at him in disbelief. He shook his head. He set a cell phone on the bed and a checkbook. "You're not working. What were you going to do for money?"

"I work in the concession stand at the soccer games, Sandy," Ryan said quietly. "I'm not playing this year so I make a little money on the weekend. With my broken ankle, they've got me on cashier duty…"

"You have a job?"

"Yeah. I mean, Seth has a job…" Ryan shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "What do you want me to do, Sandy? I just don't get why you're making a big deal…"

"I want you to take this phone. It's yours. This checkbook is for you to use until your ATM card comes…"

Ryan was staring at him now. "So, you're just giving me money?"

"We've set up a trust for you, just like with Seth. You don't have to feel like a guest, Ryan, you're a part of this family…" Sandy started. "You don't have to work, you don't have to worry about money or food or…"

"The only reason I asked Kirsten for the money…" Ryan was confused and tried to defend himself.

"That's not what this is about. You should have gone to her for money. You were hurt…we should have been there to go with you to the doctor, we should have set up the consult…it's what parents do…"

"But, Sandy, you're not my parents. You're just letting me stay here; you're just being nice…" Ryan insisted.

"No, Ryan. That's not what this is. You are a part of this family now. Nothing's going to change that…" Sandy couldn't believe that what he'd intended to be a calm, tender discussion was turning into this. He had no idea that Ryan felt so separated from his family. "I'm sorry, Ryan…I admit that everything's been crazy around here lately, but…"

"I don't want your money, Sandy. I appreciate everything that you're doing for me, but I don't expect this. I don't know what's gotten you so upset and I'm sorry, but…I don't need any of this…" Ryan maintained.

"Ryan. You will take this money. You will take this phone. This isn't a discussion. You are entitled to this because you are a member of this family. Okay?"

Ryan didn't respond.

"Okay?" Sandy urged.

"You said it wasn't a discussion. Were you expecting me to respond?" Ryan asked coldly.

"Ryan…"

"Okay, Sandy. I'll spend your money. I'll use your phone. Is that it?"

"We need to talk, Ryan. I'm sorry for ordering you…" Sandy knew that he'd taken his parental concern too far.

"No, it's fine. Are we done, Sandy? I have some things I need to do today and I need to get started," Ryan said.

"What things? How are you getting around?" Sandy asked immediately.

"Lindsay's coming to pick me up. She'll be here in a few minutes if she's not here already. She's going to take me to school so we can work on our physics mid-term, if that's okay. I can show you our notes if you want proof," Ryan whispered, visibly confused and upset by Sandy's interrogation.

"Ryan, this talk didn't really go as planned…" Sandy started.

"Ryan?" Lindsay peeked in from the patio. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm ready," Ryan replied, glancing at Sandy. "Can I go?"

Sandy nodded.

* * *

"What's going on with you today?" Lindsay closed his physics book and forced him to look at her. 

"The Cohens are acting weird. They gave me a cell phone and a checkbook today. They're pissed because I haven't been asking them for money," Ryan said.

"Pissed? Define pissed," Lindsay scoffed.

"They say I'm not making an effort to be a part of the family. I mean, I guess it's okay…I can't really describe how it makes me feel…but I don't want their charity. It's enough that they pay for school, I could never get into a school like this without them…"

"Have you told them about college?" she asked.

"What, that I've got scholarship applications out around the country? Not yet. Sandy basically ordered me to start using their money…he'd probably be insulted if he knew that I was applying for scholarships," Ryan muttered.

"Can I say something?"

"Of course."

"I think you're misinterpreting their concern. I mean, they're pretty busy, and that's no excuse…but I don't think them giving you money is intended to be a punishment. They're trying to make it better…"

Ryan sighed. "I know."

"Then what else is bothering you?" Lindsay asked.

"Seth found out that Summer and Zack went with us last night."

"So?"

"He's pissed. Seems I'm not allowed to be friends with Summer unless it involves me getting Summer to go out with him again. I have to choose."

"Choose? What kind of bullshit is that?" Lindsay gasped.

"I can't hang out with Summer or Zack anymore…"

"Ryan, Seth doesn't even give you the time of day, he barely speaks to you in the hallway and he's always out with Alex on the weekend, who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's Seth. I live with his family. I don't have a real choice in the matter. To Seth…I'm like his playmate. When he needs me, I'm expected to be there. When he doesn't…it doesn't matter. I mean, I went to Chino this summer because my girlfriend was having my baby and he left town. I had to go and get him and the only way I could convince him to come back was to come back, too. I don't have a choice, Linds. Summer will understand…"

"It's just so stupid. What is he, like, 5? I mean, he's making you choose friends? Ryan, what's going to happen when you do graduate and go off to college? Are you going to go to the same one he does just because it makes him happy? What about you?"

"I owe his family everything," Ryan whispered. "I know what you're saying, I do…but I have a responsibility to Sandy and Kirsten to keep him…to keep him happy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Lindsay sighed, shaking her head. "I don't get all that. But I…I know that you're going to do what you think is right." She reached over and took his hand. "You can still hang out with me, right?"

"Absolutely," he grinned, relieved. "I have to have something of my own…"

* * *

Ryan didn't see Seth for the rest of the weekend, honestly telling Sandy and Kirsten that he didn't know where he was. He heard Sandy yelling late Sunday night but didn't see Seth at all until Monday morning when he limped in for breakfast. 

"Morning, Ryan. Is Lindsay coming to pick you up today?" Kirsten smiled, putting a cup of coffee down in front of him as he sat down on a stool.

"Probably his best friend, Summer," Seth muttered from across the kitchen.

Ryan ignored him, answering Kirsten with a slight nod.

"What's going on with you guys?" she asked.

Ryan was content to shrug, he had successfully avoided all deep conversation with Kirsten and Sandy over the weekend and didn't want to air out Seth's issues this early in the morning.

"Ryan's a traitor," Seth snapped.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sandy entered, only hearing Seth's phrase.

Ryan leaned back and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for Seth to continue.

"He's been going out with Summer and not even telling me, he's betrayed me."

"You're dating Summer?" Sandy asked, even more confused.

"I'm dating Lindsay, actually. We've doubled dated with Summer and Zack a few times," Ryan answered honestly.

Seth's face was red with anger. "You might as well be dating her. Going out with her and Zack, sucking up to the happy couple like I'm not broken-hearted and your best friend over here," he finished.

Lindsay blew her horn from the driveway.

"Seth, you spent the weekend with a girl named Alex. You don't seem exactly broken-hearted to me," Sandy replied. Kirsten was watching Ryan.

"Thanks for the coffee, Kirsten," Ryan stated flatly, picking up his crutches and leaving the house without glancing at Seth.

* * *

Seth cornered Summer after first period. 

"What do you want, Cohen?" Summer sighed, slamming the locker closed and turning to him.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" she snapped. "Um, maybe about how much of an ass you are? Or about how much of a punk you are?"

"Why are you so angry at me?" Seth asked.

"Because you're a punkass."

"Summer…"

"No. Shut the hell up. What's wrong with you? You ran away this summer because you couldn't stand to be in Newport without Ryan. And once he comes back, after a shitty fucking summer, his fucking baby _died, _Cohen, and once he comes back, you don't even give him a second thought until you find out that he's actually enjoying himself without you. God forbid Ryan should want a fucking life. You didn't even care about Ryan until you found out he was hanging out with me. You ditched him when he broke his ankle and you've been ditching him ever since you hooked up with your latest conquest. You're a punkass and I don't know why I ever saw anything in you," she finished in a huff. She turned to leave then reconsidered, spinning and slapping him across the face.

Seth stared after her as she hurried down the hall.

"She's right, you know. You're being an ass. Ryan is friends with us because he has fun with us. You're supposed to be his best friend but I bet you can't even tell me what he likes to do," Zack was behind him when he turned around. "Summer's moved on. You've moved on. Ryan's not your employee, he doesn't work for you and you alone. But he says he can't talk to us anymore because of you. It must be nice to have someone that loyal to you when you don't even care about them."

"Zack! Come on," Summer yelled from down the hall.

Seth stared after them a long time, thinking.

* * *

"You okay?" Lindsay met Ryan in the library after school. 

"Yeah. Thanks for chauffeuring me around…when are you going to let me work on your car?" Ryan asked, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you for your mechanic skills," she smirked.

"I thought you were using me for the sex," he whispered playfully.

She shoved him, feigning offense. "Hey…"

He smiled, but she could tell that he was still preoccupied.

"You're still gloomy. Are you ever going to be happy again?"

"I am happy, Lindsay. I just have to…readjust to things again. I mean…Seth went off on me this morning in front of his parents so I have no idea what I'm going to be going home to. Just think, last week, everything was fine and now…it's all fucked up. I should've known that it was only a matter of time before my luck rubbed off on everything."

Ryan's phone vibrates across the desk.

"You're using it?"

"I don't think I should risk turning it off," Ryan sighed, picking it up. "It's Seth."

"Are you going to talk to him?" Lindsay watched him curiously.

Ryan studied the phone before pushing a button and stopping it's flashes. "I'm not ready for that yet. I really don't feel like listening to all the reasons I'm a shitty friend to him. I already feel like an ass for talking to Zack and Summer…"

"Ryan. You shouldn't stress. I'm sure everything will work out. Seth…he'll grow up eventually."

Ryan's phone buzzed again. He picked it up. "The Cohens. Or Seth calling from the Cohens…" he muttered, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Ryan. Where are you?" Sandy asked.

"At the library…" Ryan began.

"Family meeting as soon as you get home. Soon, Ryan."

"Okay," Ryan replied. He couldn't tell if Sandy's tone was angry, tired or just frustrated. But he started putting his things away, giving Lindsay a dark glance. She started gathering her things, too.

"God…it's not an order or anything…you must be pretty pissed at me…" Sandy's voice was apologetic.

"I'm confused, actually," Ryan replied honestly. "But I'll come straight home." Ryan closed the phone before Sandy could say anything more.

"I'll carry your backpack," Lindsay offered as they hurried from the library.

* * *

Kirsten was setting the table when Ryan came in. Seth was already seated, gnawing on a celery stick. 

"We're having dinner together. From now on, we'll eat dinner as a family every night. Sometimes late, if we can't all be home early, but every weeknight. Weekends are negotiable…but it's a new rule," Kirsten said.

Ryan nodded. He didn't really know what to think so he didn't say anything.

"Get off that foot, Ryan. Have a seat," Sandy urged, walking in. "Did you take all your medicine?"

"The anti-inflammatory ones. Painkillers make me sleepy," Ryan replied warily, sitting down across from Seth.

"I want you to start taking them," Sandy stated, sitting down.

Ryan met his gaze, steadily, tired of being ordered around by Sandy. Sandy had never directly treated him like a child before and Ryan had always appreciated the respect Sandy had given him. He wasn't feeling respect right now. "Have you talked to my doctor? Have you read the pamphlets about the medication? The labels that say 'take as needed'?" Ryan asked evenly.

"Why are you all authoritative today anyway? Ryan hasn't done anything wrong, I'm the asshole in the room," Seth said suddenly.

"Let's eat guys," Kirsten said, setting a stack of pizza boxes in the center of the immaculate table.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. You're not my minion or my servant or whatever…I have no right to choose your friends or who you hang out with. I should be glad that you've been having fun when I'm not around to hang out with you, which lately, has been a lot. I shouldn't put my issues with Summer and Zack on your shoulders. I'm sorry."

Ryan was too stunned to reply immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a spoiled brat and I'm sorry. I haven't really been a friend to you lately and the way I've been treating you isn't right," Seth finished. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Ryan said finally. "What changed your mind?"

Kirsten and Sandy were watching them both.

"Verbal smackdown from Summer and Zack," Seth replied.

"Ryan, you told them you couldn't hang out with them anymore?" Kirsten asked softly.

"Seth said I had to choose," Ryan shrugged.

"But it wasn't much of a choice for you, was it? You think Seth's your responsibility, right? You think that it's your job to keep him happy, right?" Sandy asked suddenly.

"Sandy," Kirsten scolded.

"What the hell is your problem? What have I done to you to make you treat me like this?" Ryan asked, staring Sandy down.

"Ryan…"

"May I be excused?" Ryan turned to Kirsten.

"Ryan, this is our first family dinner…" she started.

"Well, from what Sandy's saying, I must not consider myself a part of the family and he's definitely not treating me like one," Ryan replied.

Kirsten glanced at Sandy who shook his head but she gave Ryan a nod. Ryan stood up with his crutches and turned to leave.

"Ryan, wait, I'm sorry, I'm going about this all wrong…" Sandy started, standing up and following him to the door. Ryan didn't stop and Sandy reached out and grabbed his arm. The crutch slid from his armpit and he immediately lost his balance, crying out as he fell to the floor.

"Oh god, Ryan, are you all right?" Sandy asked immediately.

"Fine." Ryan managed to get his crutch and shakily get back to his feet but his eyes showed how much pain he was in.

"Ryan, your ankle…did you fall on it?" Kirsten asked.

"It's fine…" Ryan limped out of the house toward the poolhouse. He'd fallen on his ankle and it hurt. It really hurt.

He should've stayed and sorted things out with Sandy but he'd lost his temper. He cared about Sandy, he respected him and hated to argue with him but Ryan didn't appreciate Sandy's tone. He felt insulted.

Ryan sat down on the bed and leaned forward, exhaling heavily with pain.

"Ryan. Let me see…is it swelling?" Kirsten's voice startled him. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…" He accepted her help as she gently lifted his ankle to the bed, propping it on a pillow.

"I'm calling your doctor. Did you fall on it?"

"Yeah."

"And you haven't taken any painkillers today and the pain's been manageable?"

"Yeah," Ryan whispered.

"Dr. Evans…"

"555-2116," Ryan said. "That's her pager."

"Thank you." Kirsten sat down on the bed beside him and dialed the phone. She arranged pillows behind him and gently pushed him to lie down.

"Sandy's upset. He's being a jerk, but it's only because he's worried about you. He's been spending all his time with Dad and I've been at work and no one's been here with you and Seth. No one's been taking care of you and he thinks that you don't know how much we care about you. How happy we were that you came home…" Kirsten paused. "You have never disappointed us, you've exceeded all our expectations and we…we wouldn't be a family without you now. We want you safe, we want you to stay and be happy here…"

The phone rang and she answered it. "Yes? This is Ryan Atwood's mother, Kirsten, he fell on his bad ankle…he hasn't been in much pain, not enough to take anything…" She glanced at him. "Well, he says they make him sleepy and he's been going to school…he's a smart kid, he's trying to get a scholarship…"

Ryan looked at her, surprised.

Kirsten's face didn't change as she listened with rapt attention. "Okay, doctor. We'll meet you there." She hung up and turned to him. "I'm taking you to the hospital for some x-rays, your doctor's there doing rounds and she'll look over them for us."

"I'm sure it'll be…" Ryan started, but stopped, glancing down here his leg was swelling painfully. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't hurt this much," Ryan conceded.

She reached over and brushed his hair from his forehead. "Okay. The doctor says that you can take something."

"Good idea." He reached over and grabbed his backpack, pulling out the prescription bottle. He swallowed 2 pills.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sandy and Seth were battling ninjas when Kirsten and Ryan returned. 

"How'd it go?" Sandy asked.

Ryan maneuvered his crutches and sat down in the armchair, relaxing with drooping eyelids.

"He has to have surgery. They're going to put a pin in his ankle and take it out in 3 months once it's healed. Minor surgery," Kirsten said, sitting down beside Sandy.

"That sucks, man," Seth said.

"Yeah. It'll be okay, though," Ryan replied, drowsy.

"He fell asleep twice already, those pills really knock him out," Kirsten smiled.

"I am so sorry, Ryan," Sandy said, guilt lining his face.

"It's not your fault, Sandy, it probably didn't even happen tonight," Ryan responded.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"I know. Me, too. Truce?"

"Truce," Sandy whispered, visibly relieved.

"Kirsten. I'm really tired and I don't have any tests tomorrow, can I…"

"I'll call Dr. Kim first thing. Seth can bring home your homework," Kirsten answered before he could even finish.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed." Ryan stood up with his crutches.

"Can I walk you out?" Sandy asked.

"Sure," Ryan shrugged. Ryan followed Sandy who opened the doors for him and pulled back the covers on his bed once they were in the poolhouse.

Ryan sat down and Sandy immediately kneeled to unlace Ryan's sneaker.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. We've always been straight with each other. I lost sight of that tonight. I was channeling my father which is another story in itself. I'm frustrated because I've failed you…"

"No, Sandy…"

"Just listen. Please. I love you like a son. You are my son. I'm not trying to replace your father, I'm just trying to give you the life you deserve.

"Sandy…" Ryan started.

"Get some rest, kid. I'll see you in the morning," Sandy said quietly.

* * *

When Ryan woke up the next morning, Kirsten was straightening up his room. 

"Hey."

"Morning. How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Ryan answered honestly. His stomach felt hollow after he skipped dinner the night before.

"It's around noon. Sandy's home, he's making fajitas," Kirsten said.

"Sounds good," he said, raising up in bed.

"No, stay there, we'll eat in here. Lindsay's called for you. She wants to come for your surgery tomorrow," Kirsten said.

"Tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better. They had a cancellation, is that…" Kirsten was hesitant.

"It's good, it's fine…I just…" Ryan started.

"What?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I've never gone under anesthesia before…I'm terrified of being unconscious…" Ryan confessed.

Kirsten nodded, realizing how much he must be scared if he was confiding in her. It meant a lot to her that he trusted her enough to tell her. She took his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Ryan didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave you, I won't let go, okay?"

He believed her. "Okay."

"I promise. You'll be fine."

"Okay," he nodded.

Sandy stepped in, followed closely by Rosa, both carrying plates.

"Smells delicious," Kirsten grinned.

"Thanks," Ryan said, accepting a plate.

"How're you feeling?" Sandy asked him.

"Better, thanks," he answered honestly.

* * *

Seth sat down across from Summer and Zack at lunch. They both stared at him, startled. "So, I'm a huge ass. Apologies all around today. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making Ryan choose and I'm sorry that I'm such a sore loser. Summer, I'm glad that Zack makes you happy. Zack, I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. Ryan really likes you guys and his judgment's much better than mine…so, that's it." 

"Wow, Cohen. You even sound sincere," Summer replied, warily.

"I am sincere. Ryan…he's my best friend. But friendship is a two way street and I haven't really been a friend to him lately. I know he'd love it if you guys would stop by to see him," Seth said.

"Where is he today?" Zack questioned.

"He's laid up again. Dad's been acting really weird lately and they got into a fight and Ryan fell down…"

"Is he all right?" Summer asked.

"He's going to have surgery tomorrow to put a pin or something in his ankle. My parents are in guilt mode and they made me leave before I could talk to him. But I think if I show up this afternoon with you guys that it'll cheer him up a bit. What do you say? Help an ass make his brother feel better?" Seth asked.

"Sure. We'll see you there," Summer replied, after a nod from Zack.

"Thanks."

* * *

Ryan slept most of the afternoon and woke up to find Sandy keeping watch from behind a newspaper. 

"Hey," Ryan yawned.

"Hey, there…"

"I don't need a babysitter," Ryan said with a smirk.

"Well, I can't help but feel a little responsible for all this…"

"It was an accident," Ryan replied.

"I'm sorry anyway. We've always been able to talk to each other, kid. And you'd settled back into life here on your own pretty well, taking care of yourself, doing whatever we've asked of you…but I don't want you to be here just because you don't have anywhere else to go. I want you to be here because you belong here. Because you want to be here."

"I do, Sandy. I've just been trying to make this as easy…"

"This is my house, nothing's easy here, you should have learned that by now. Seth's…he's sure of his place in the family and sometimes because you fit in so perfectly here, I forget that you might not be as sure. You're different from Seth, you didn't grow up here, with us…but you're still a son to me."

Ryan nodded.

"Good. So we can forget about all the hard feelings?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. No hard feelings. I'm sorry, too. For not…making more of an effort."

"That's not your job, kid. Now, there're some people here that would like to see you," Sandy said.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"I'll send them in," Sandy replied, standing up and leaving. Within minutes, Seth entered with Lindsay, Summer and Zack.

"Hey, guys…"

"Hi," Lindsay said first, sitting down on the bed with him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just beat after the hospital last night so they let me stay out today," Ryan replied.

"We heard about your surgery, Chino, that sucks," Summer sympathized.

"Yeah…"

"I explained everything to them," Seth said. "How I was an ass and all."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled.

"We'll come by tomorrow to check on you after your surgery," Zack promised.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Lindsay asked.

"You guys want to hang out? I'm not very mobile right now but…" Ryan started.

"I just happened to bring some DVDs that we haven't gotten to yet," Summer smiled. "Can you make it into the big house?"

"Sure. Seth…"

"Alex is coming over, if that's okay. She's bringing some nacho dip that's supposed to be pretty good. Mom says you can't have anything to eat after midnight tonight so we want to make sure you have something good to eat," Seth said.

"Sounds good." Lindsay offered him his crutches.


End file.
